


Peeping Parker

by SJC_Fiction



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Other, Peeping, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Socks, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJC_Fiction/pseuds/SJC_Fiction
Summary: After he is caught spying on his older sisters from the vents, Parker is roped into some steamy sex with the twins, before getting some punishment.





	Peeping Parker

_"Mmn-!" A cute brunette moaned out as a man rubbed her clit off screen, with the camera capturing her cum-soaked face making an 'O' shape. Another man gripped her face and forced her into a rough kiss, before standing and promptly shoving his cock down her throat, making her choke and gag. The man still playing with her pussy took the opportunity to insert a finger into her soaking hole and began to piston the digit in and out at a rapid pace. The girl gasped around the dick invading her throat, but that only made the man she was sucking moan._

_"Yeah, suck my cock you little bitch," He growled, forcing her lower onto his throbbing appendage. "Gonna cum down your slutty throat!"_

_The other man grinned. "Yeah fu-"_

The video froze, leaving a sexually frustrated pair of twins staring at a spinning yellow circle.

Maddie groaned and threw a rubber basketball at the T.V, only to have it bounce back and land somewhere under her bed. Her hand remained idle on her twitching twat, casually stimulating her clit but getting no enjoyment as she stared at the spinning ring on the screen. "Why does it always buffer... _at the good part?_ Like, c'mon world! Can't a girl get off any more?" The blonde sighed and slammed against the headboard of her bed.

"Good part? _No_ ," Liv giggled, "No, these guys are terrible actors. Like, she's trying _so hard_ not to giggle, and that guy is _way_ too nice to be talking like that." Even with porn she had an opinion on the acting. "And 18? _Please._ She's clearly in her twenties."

The girls had been at home by themselves for the better part of the day, both having taking to strolling around the house in nothing but pairs of leg warmers. Neither minded getting an eyeful of their naked sister, or being reminded that they were very much identical twins. Liv enjoyed teasing her sister by leaning over at any opportunity, giving Maddie a good look at her light-pink snatch and round ass. Eventually Maddie got back at her twin by attacking her neck with her skilled tongue, with her hand playing with Liv's teasing pussy. It didn't take long before the horny teens found themselves sprawled across their beds, watching porn and fingering their desperate pussies. Knowing they had the day to themselves, they decided against using toys until later so they could have some real fun, but that was interrupted when the internet cut out and they were left staring at the buffering icon.

"Urgh! This is all I need," She continued, "With Diggie off in Tundrabania, I've got no one to fuck me." She really needed to relieve some tension. A sigh escaped her before she turned to the girl staring at her, "How are things with you and Holden? Seen anything of him yet?" She wouldn't admit finding the tall, dark boy handsome, or the fact that she would love to see what he was hiding in his pants.

Failing to hide a blush, Liv scoffed. "Uh, _n-no!_ " The look Maddie gave her told her the sporty girl didn't believe her. "I'm serious, Maddie. We're not together. I hate that stuck-up pretty boy with those entrancing brown eyes... and that sexy b-body... and the snake in his- I-I mean, life was _so_ much easier back in Hollywood. You know? When I was filming _Sing It Loud?_ Like, I didn't even need porn, I could just walk into the dressing rooms and the guys would be begging just to _touch me_. Holden doesn't even look at me like that." Little did she know, Holden was about to shoot his load to a photo that had just been sent to him, featuring Liv and her soaked snatch. The photo was accompanied by a text stating _"$20 bucks if you want more. $80 for the video."_

Ignoring the actor's shameless self-promotion, Maddie nodded and groaned, switching off the T.V. It was about time things got a little more interesting.

Liv's eyes stayed on Maddie as the athlete got up and cross over to her bed with a certain look in the soft-green eyes hidden behind the lenses that for some reason made her look oh so cuter. She paused to take in the look of Liv's sexy form. Her thin, pale body perfectly suited her jiggly rack, and the light-pink areola looked as tasty as ever. The girl's nail-polished finger was still buried inside her wet folds, a sight that had Maddie growing wet. " _Hey_ , Maddie... What are you doing?" Liv asked as her twin kneeled over her naked form and lowered down so that their faces were inches apart.

"It's _so_ boring over there by myself."

"Y-yeah?"

It wasn't often that Maddie made the first move, at least not without her nerdy stuttering and awkward questions.

Maddie smiled at the cute blonde girl below her. It excited her when Liv's expression changed to match hers. "Why don't we have a little fun together? You know, as twins." Slowly, she brushed Liv's hand away from her pussy and put her own hand in its place, feeling her twin's sweet juices coat her fingers.

"Mn!" Liv squeaked. It had been a good while since someone else had touched her down there, and Maddie knew just how to tease her. She felt her sister's teasing finger circle around her clit, never touching the sensitive bump. Both girls knew just how the other enjoyed to be played with better than anyone else, and made sure to use it to their advantage whenever the opportunity presented itself. Maddie moved to Liv's neck and started licking along her collar bone, before trapping her lips around and starting to make hickeys. She was the only person Liv let make marks on her body, enjoying holding more power than all the boys Liv had been with, especially Holden. Feeling Liv start to wriggle beneath her, Maddie gave the actor's neck a small bite and inserted her finger into her wet hole, with Liv's body eagerly welcoming the invading digit. "Ah! Maddie..."

Maddie kept kissing and biting Liv's neck as the teen writhed with pleasure. She wished Liv would play with her pussy as well, but knew they had all day to have some fun so didn't push for it. Instead, she stopped her attack on Liv's neck and pressed their lips together. While she didn't enjoy the taste of Liv's overly-sweet lip gloss, the softness of the other girls lips and the feeling of Liv moaning into the kiss was enough for Maddie to deepen it and slide her tongue between the actor's lips.

In the vents, a certain tanned boy found himself wanting to cum at the sight of his sexy sisters making out as one fingered the other, making him have to take his hand out of his pants and return it to his phone. After he stabilised himself, he fought against his body to keep from jacking off again.

Liv gasped into the kiss as a second finger slipped into her wetness, quickly sinking knuckle deep and brushing against her G-spot. Her body shook from the pleasure her sister was providing. Their round breasts grinded together as they kissed, only interrupted by the hand between them that reached to Liv's pussy.

Maddie broke away, leaving a string of saliva between the twins' lips. "Fuck you're cute when you moan." It was kind of a selfish comment as they looked and sounded rather similar. Nevertheless, the sporty girl started kissing her sister's neck again, before starting to kiss down her sexy body. Maddie removed her hand so she could give Liv's body her full attention.

"Aw, Maddie,"

The girl ignored her, choosing to move down and fondle her perky breasts. She rolled the softness around in her hands, enjoying the feeling of the orbs squishing between her fingers and the cute noises Liv failed to bite back. After a little while, she started tracing her tongue around the left areola, before switching her attention to the other. She flicked her tongue across the perky nub and rolled the other between her thumb and forefinger. One of the differences between the girls was that Liv's nipples took a lighter shade of pink, almost blending into her soft skin, unlike Maddie's slightly darker tone. Soon, Maddie took the nipple into her mouth and began to lick and suck on it, while gently pinching the other with her unoccupied hand. Even Liv's skin tasted slightly sweet, and her perfume gave her a fruity scent. Maddie gave the nub a light tug with her teeth before switching to the other. That had Liv moaning more as her twin dominated her slight form, teasing her the way they both knew she loved. Maddie used her own body to force Liv's down onto the bed, enjoying taking control of their actions. Liv could feel herself getting wetter as the sporty blonde played with her body, every so often having her hands explore her body while she licked and sucked away at her breasts. "Ah! Oh, Mads, you're making me so wet!"

Maddie broke away and smirked. "Oh yeah? You want your twin sister to play with your wet pussy?" She asked with a mocking tone, before snorting and giggling. Both girls laughed for a moment, feeling so strange using ' _porn language_ '. "Nah, I think it's time I played with you there too." The blonde resumed kissing down Liv's body, following the small crevices made by her dancing. Already she could smell the sweetness she wanted so badly to taste again, but kept a slow pace as she moved lower.

Above them, the boy moved his arm and phone to capture a better angle of the twincest action happening in his own house. He did not notice the creak in the metal he was positioned on.

" _F-fuck!_ " Liv whined as Maddie drew closer to her sweet spot, enjoying the feeling of Maddie's talented hands feeling around her vagina and spreading it open a little.

For a moment the sporty girl stopped, kissing only inches above the spot that would give the girl below her oh so much pleasure. Hearing Liv whine, Maddie moved her head lower and planted a kiss on the sweet-tasting lips, breaking away with her sisters juices coating her mouth, making the girl lick her lips. The sweet taste of Liv had her licking around the hole for more. Liv's moans grew louder as her sister's tongue licked around her vagina, teasing and tickling her skin.

Liv wrapped her legs around Maddie's neck and back, also gripping the back of her head and bringing her bespectacled twin closer to her dripping pussy. The hole craved attention, wanting Maddie's skilled tongue to eat it out like no other could.

Happy to oblige, Maddie stuck her tongue between the folds and trailed upwards, getting a mouthful of her twin's delicious essence. While she didn't classify herself as bisexual, Maddie loved the way pussies tasted and felt. Almost as much as when Diggie got rough.

Another creak sounded, going unnoticed by the three siblings as each pleasured themselves or another.

Maddie stuck her tongue as deep inside her sister as she could manage, tasting more and more of her sweetness. The cute sounds coming from Liv only excited her more as she started licking around inside the actor's pussy. "Oh fuck! Eat my pussy, Mads!" Liv gasped out, feeling Maddie separate her pussy lips before attacking her clit.

" _Holy shit, that's hot!_ "

Finally the vent gave in under the boy's weight. In a mess of plaster, dust and screaming, Parker crashed to the floor of his sisters' room from his hiding place in the ceiling, with the flimsy vent cover he had been resting on beneath him. Somehow his phone went undamaged. The floor was now covered in dust and flakes of paint and plaster underneath where Parker had fallen in. While he groaned, the twins screamed, quickly covering their naked forms with Liv's sheets. All of their hearts were beating out of their chests from the suddenness of the vent breaking and Parker's unplanned arrival. After a minute, the screaming grew softer and quieter, before finally stopping. The siblings' chests heaved. By now Parker popping into the room from random passageways should have been the usual.

"Parker!" Maddie breathed, still hearing her heart beating. "What the hell are you doing? A-are you recording us!?"

After a moment to recover from the fall and process Maddie's question, Parker tried slipping his phone into his pocket and slowly backing out of the room. It's not like his two _naked_ sisters would get up to stop him, would they?

"Hey!" Liv snapped, "Don't you think you can just run away." Shamelessly she stripped off the covers and strode over to her little brother. Noticing his eyes bulging, she tugged at his ear before shoving him down onto her bed, where Maddie grabbed his arms. Parker could feel his head rest on the softness of Maddie's chest. His body refused to struggle, simply letting his sisters hold him there. The twins glanced at each other and nodded. "I think our pervy little brother was filming us, Maddie, don't you?" Liv took Parker's phone out and opened the video Parker had been recording. She felt herself get wet at the sight of Maddie dominating her. She had planned to tease Parker's perverted little cock, but another idea came to mind that would be even more torturous for the horny young teenager. With a seductive look on her face, Liv moved up until she was eye level with Parker. For a moment he felt her breath on his lips and started to move in to kiss his sister, only to have Liv move at the last second and begin making out with Maddie over his shoulder. The younger teen whined at the loss, getting a face full of shoulder.

"Mn!" Maddie's eyes widened before pulling away. " _I thought we were going to punish him?_ " She hissed in Liv's ear, unnecessarily tightening her grip on Parker, who just relaxed onto her boobs.

"We are~ But _I had a better idea!_ "

Maddie gave her twin a look but nodded.

Liv moved down to Parker's bulge. Even through his pants Parker had an impressive size that put a smile to Liv's face. She palmed her little brother's cock, loving the small moan that escaped the boy from her touch. While she teased his pants, Maddie's arms snaked up his shirt and started feeling up his developing chest. Surprisingly he shaved his chest, but to her disappointment there wasn't any muscle like with her boyfriend's chest. Parker's chest heaved from the torment of his sisters' expert teasing. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be doing something do dirty with two of the hottest girls in school, not to mention his sisters! The only thing that could have made the moment better was if some of their friends were involved. Then he remembered the text he had sent to Holden and grinned. That grin turned into a moan when the sporty twin pinched his sensitive nipples and bit down on his ear, sucking on the skin.

Parker grit his teeth. " _S-shit!_ "

The girls giggled at their brother's adorable reaction to their torment. Liv took the moment and started sucking on the cock through the fabric hiding it, knowing that Parker would enjoy moaning from the torture and pleasure. She could feel his tanned little body shaking at her actions, wanting so badly to feel her mouth without clothes in the way. She would get to that.

With a smile Liv moved Maddie's arms away and pulled Parker to his feet. Looking at his naked sister up close had his cock harder than ever. The temptation to grope her form was almost irresistible. " _You_ ," Liv poked his chest, "are going to keep filming us..."

Parker's eyes lit up at the thought of getting close-up shots of his sisters playing together. The two only wearing leg warmers made it even hotter for some reason. Maybe it was Parker's slight thing for feet.

"... but you can't touch us," She then gripped the tent in his pants, dragging a loud moan from the tanned teen, "or this." That made the grin disappear. "So no touching your peter, Parker." Pressing the phone back into his hand, Liv shoved her brother aside and locked lips with her twin. Instantly Parker was recording the action, hating not being allowed to touch himself as he suffered through watching the ordeal. Seeing the girls' tongue entering each others mouths as their hands played with their breasts had the teen painfully erect.

"Think we should... get something from- Ah! T-the drawer?" Maddie breathed in between kisses. Liv moaned a response before laying down as he sister fished something from the bottom drawer. She came back holding a small assortment of colourful latex toys and a small bottle of lube. She laid them down on the bed and straddled her twin's face, then bent over so the were in a '69' position.

Parker moved beside them and angled the camera to see Liv's slutty tongue working on Maddie's wet snatch. Her painted fingers were ass the sporty girl's juicy ass cheeks, spreading them apart and squeezing them. He lingered there for a moment before moving to Maddie's end. She had her tongue as far inside Liv's wetness as it could go, making the other girl moan and make other cute noises as she licked and sucked away.

Soon Liv started attacking Maddie's clit. "Holy shit!" The other girl moaned out, almost collapsing as Liv used her tongue to stimulate the nub.

The boy felt like creaming then and there.

"You love it when I play with your clit, don't you Mads?"

"M-mhm!" Maddie breathed, her tongue still in Liv. Parker zoomed in on Maddie's face while the girl was lost in ecstasy. Her eyes almost rolled back when her twin slipped two fingers into her wetness and started scissoring her pussy, sliding her tongue between the digits and licking up the juices dripping out. It was so surreal to see Maddie Mad-dog Rooney acting so submissive, especially considering her earlier actions. Parker considered feeding her his cock, doubting she would resist sucking him now.

Liv's hand found one of the toys and quickly put it to work, sliding it in and out of Maddie's ass as she sucked and licked up her sweet juices, her tongue coated in the sweet honey.

Parker was at her side instantly to film the incestuous action.

When he saw the toy in Liv's hand, his eyes widened at the sheer size. It had to be at least 8-inches, and almost as thick as a water bottle! "Damn," He looked at his less thick member and frowned.

Now Maddie's eyes rolled back, loving the double pleasure her sister was providing. It reminded her of the times she would use her special stap-on on her. That toy was designed to stimulate a girls clit while fucking, making her a moaning little whore by the end of it. As tough as she was, Maddie was no exception. Not liking someone one-upping her, Maddie tugged at Parker's shirt and pulled the younger boy over to her end. His face lit up when the bespectacled teen began undoing his shorts and underwear. She put a finger to her mouth before taking her brother's cock into her mouth and bobbing along his impressive shaft. Her other hand found one of the bigger toys and started teasing Liv's wet hole.

Parker grinned and aimed his phone at his sister, who stared back with lust shining in her pale-green eyes as she moved along his meat. Feeling her tongue swirl around the head of his cock had the teen's knees quaking with pleasure. _Reggie wasn't going to believe this!_

Feeling his cock was wet enough, Maddie took it out of her mouth and aimed it at Liv's tightness. She had wanted to tease Parker for a little longer, but the idea of seeing Parker fucking Liv was too hot, and she had to one-up her twin.

With a sly nod from Maddie, Parker thrust inside his sister, losing his virginity to the hot blonde teen without her even knowing. The tight warmth was inviting, almost sucking his cock in deeper. The teen happily began sliding his meat in and out, slowly and enough so that his pelvis or developing pubes didn't hit Liv's. Maddie grinned at him before resuming licking Liv's clit, now tasting Parker's cock, too.

Liv groaned in pleasure. "Oh fuck, _yes!_ "

"You like that toy, Liv?" Maddie cooed, smiling to herself.

"Mhm!" Liv groaned, "It's so hot..." The girl took the dildo she had been sliding in and out of Maddie with out and took it into her mouth, tasting all of her twin's sweet juices that coated the rubber.

Parker grinned at his sister's reaction and began thrusting in deeper and faster. It became hard to keep from pounding all of his cock into the warm tightness that was his sister, but the teen managed to keep it up. He moved his phone to record Maddie sucking on Liv's clit, and to see his cock sliding in and out of her saturated snatch. " _Ah-!_ " He bit back a moan when Maddie's hand roughly gripped his balls and gave the sack a squeeze, with the girl flashing a smile.

Parker groaned in delight from the pleasure the twins were giving him. Soon he felt his cock begin to throb and he knew he was at his limits.

"Sh-shit! I'm gonna-!" The boy shouted, before quickly pulling out and aiming his cock at Maddie's face. Rope after rope of hot, sticky cum shot onto her face and Liv's pussy, making the girl look up in surprise.

"Hey!" She snapped, "I said no touching, Parker!" It took a moment for the blonde to realise what her siblings were really up to. "Wait... That was _YOU?_ Maddie!"

Her twin only smirked, climbing off the other girl. Before Liv could snap at them both, Maddie grabbed her and pulled her into a messy kiss, with both girls tasting Parker's hot spunk as their tongues dance in each other's mouths. "Mph! M-mad-" Liv gasped out.

Parker filmed the action, enjoying watching his sisters lick up and swallow his cum. It was so dirty and exciting. The younger was rock hard again in seconds, aching to invade the other twin's waiting holes, or have another go at Liv's warmth.

"Mmm, he tastes wonderful" Maddie remarked and licked her lips.

Liv nodded her head in agreement, already her mouth was watering for more.

The actress broke away from her sister and glared at the pair. "I wanted to take this slow." She pouted. "As punishment, I get to have my way with both of you." The girl continued, getting up and fishing something else from the draw of toys. When she came back, there was a bright red strap-on cock in one hand and a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs in the other. She wore a wicked grin on her pale face. "Get on the bed, Mads!"

Parker internally gulped and continued filming, hoping that by keeping quiet and still that Liv might forget about him and he wouldn't have to face whatever punishment she had in mind.

It was a futile hope. Just as she finished handcuffing her twin to the bed, her attention turned to him.

She stalked towards him in her naked glory that gave his teen cock a little life. Liv was pleased to see that he was still young enough to already be ready for a new round. As she reached him, her hand reached up and Parker, still filming, flinched away from her hand.

He was not sure about and not liking that red dildo and harness she held in her other hand.

"Don't worry Parker, I'm not going to hurt you. Put down that phone somewhere safe so it will film us, ok?. This is gonna be an something we want to look back on in years to come." Her hand reached up again caress his face before she surprised him with a kiss.

Unlike the kiss the twin's shared, there was no remaining taste of cum for Parker to experience the taste of, not that he was hoping that there would be any. Liv took advantage of his shock and rubbed the large red dildo against Parker's live penis.

The young boy almost dropped the phone when he felt it. His hardened cock grew soft in his fear as it dawned on him that she planned to use it on him and not Maddie as he so desperately hoped. Instantly his adorable tush tightened up as he eyed off the rubber that surely would not fit inside his virgin ass.

"Oh, little Parker is going away!" Liv cooed as she finished the kiss and witness what her action caused. "Do you want me to suck him and bring him out of his shell?" she asked.

Parker brought the phone to his face and ignored Liv instructions, wanting to take control back and get off another load.

Scowling, she grabbed him by the balls and squeezed the pair. "I know I said that I won't hurt you, little brother, but if you ignore me then it's going to be a lot more painful for you. Got that?"

Nodding his head rapidly, Parker set the phone down while still having it recording. He couldn't really tell if it was a great shot of the room but didn't want to fidget too much while his commanding sister held his pride and joy threateningly tight.

"Much better, Parker! After a few questions I will make it up to your friend by giving him one of my famous blowjobs, ok?"

Again Parker merely nodded, now afraid to anger her more than he apparently already had.

"Have you ever tasted your _delicious_ loads before?"

Her captive shook his head.

Liv sighed, not liking the fact he refused to speak. "I _want_ a verbal answer." She pressed, squeezing the younger boy's balls.

Parker couldn't keep from yelping: "No!"

"Aw… That's a shame; it tastes awesome! Better than most of the other boys I have tasted before. Even some of the boys from your sleepover last month! Knowing that you ate your load would have been _SO_ hot. Now next question, ever fooled around with your friends?"

Parker felt pride at hearing that his cum tasted better than all others but he was less than pleased to hear that his sister had sucked off his friend and now was asking if he fooled around with any of them. "W-wait! What do you mean 'better than some boys' from my sleep over?"

The girl shrugged with a grin, remembering the pleasure she had given the group of younger so that boys they would stay. She licked her lips as she thought back to sizing up Reggie, Splat and Evan's abnormally large cocks, though they still were smaller than her little brother. Evan's load was larger, however, being a blue-balled little nerd. "How do you think i got them to stay? Now. Have you played with them or not?" She asked again, squeezing again.

"O-of course not!" Parker whined, making his disgust known.

The dreaded dildo was raised up, and Liv licked it from the hilt to the head, and Maddie moaned watching her. "You don't know what you're missing out on, Parker. Their cum was so warm and sweet. Reggie seems to want a taste of Dr P…" The actor giggled, rubbing the dildo on her brother's tanned face and grinning as he pulled away with disgust. "But we can fix that! And when the day comes, and you have a girlfriend; you can turn her on by sharing her with a friend and getting her nice and wet by riding his cock for her to watch."

Parker stepped away from his sister and went for the door, not caring about leaving his phone. He thought that with the faster and stronger sibling cuffed to a bed, there was no chance of Liv stopping his escape and forcing him to commit any homosexual acts.

However, the usually weak girl had the boy pinned on his back in seconds.

As the girl sat on Parker's chest, breathing deeply and making her breasts heave with each inhale and exhale. If Parker weren't so afraid, he would have appreciated the sight.

Enjoying the look of disbelief on her little brother's face as he wondered how she managed that, Liv poked his nose. "You should have kept up your karati. Especially with that hunky teacher Jack. I saw him give your ass a good few looks the last time I picked you up, Parker."

"W-whatever, Liv! I'm not sucking on that. It was Maddie's idea, anyway!" Parker bit.

Maddie looked over at her siblings. While she enjoyed the sight, she didn't need Liv taking revenge. "Hey! Don't drag me into this, you're the one who fucked your own sister!"

"Because you made me!"

"Hey, QUIET!" Liv shouted and snapped her fingers. "I will get to you later, Maddie. But _you,_ Parker, are going to suck on the dildo- and you better do a decent job on it. Because afterwards, I'm putting it on and fucking _you_ with it! If you don't get it well lubed with your spit then it's going to hurt- A LOT. And if I you make another attempt to run, I will stand on you while I put it on." She stared at him severely, making sure he knew how serious she was. "Now," She continued, returning to her soft, sing-song voice, "If you're good I might let you fuck Maddie, too. She LOVES having a cock in her ass!"

"Come on Liv, it was just some harmless fun! I don't want to touch that thing!" He didn't want to suck on a dildo, nor have one anywhere near his ass.

Liv wavered, and if she didn't have knowledge of the fans she fucked craving and begging for more, she might have caved. "You will love it," she leaned down and hissed: "Trust me..."

"No, please!" The boy cried, giving up hope as the red fiend was brought closer to his mouth.

He would have shut his mouth and moved away if not for Liv holding his chin in place. Even if he still had a shred of hope of Maddie talking sense into her twin or the Munch arriving, he feared Liv's wrath and wasn't sure that either of them could stop her. So with with no way out, Parker kept his mouth opened and allowed his least favorite sister to have her way with his mouth and throat.

Liv grinned as the red toy went past her brother's soft lips and entered his mouth. She enjoyed seeing the younger boy struggle with only a few inches, but eased up whenever he started to gag. Soon he was taking the dildo like a champ, taking it almost down the the base.

It didn't take long for Parker to realize that it wasn't so bad; after all, it wasn't like it was a real cock in his mouth leaking its juices. He even took it as a nonverbal challenged to see just how much of the nine inches he could take. The teen didn't, however, forgot what was coming next or was looking forward to it. Not even a 'Challenge accepted!' moments would be a saving grace.

"Nice work, Parker! Oh, he takes after us, Mads," Liv beamed.

Parker, meanwhile, gagged. "Gah-! I-I'm not enjoying this- mph!"

The actor just rolled her eyes and put the dildo back in his throat.

The younger teen found himself swallowing at least 7 inches of the red toy, and eager to know just how much his sisters had taken. That way, he would have a challenge to meet that might distract them from his friends.

"Oookay, Parker! That's enough." Liv giggled, taking the dildo out of her brother's mouth. She enjoyed the slight whine he let out. "Now, be a good boy a sit still." She warned and continued to put on the harness.

Parker didn't run, but he subconsciously backed away from the fearful sight of his naked sister wearing that infernal contraption.

Liv watched him somewhat amused. The girl knew that once she found his prostate, he would be happily taking it up his ass and exploding with more of his delicious spunk than he ever had before. The thought made her pussy run wet while she licked her lips in eagerness.

"Now how best to do it…? Doggy? Cowgirl? Though I guess it will be a cowboy for you!" She laughed at her little joke.

Since Parker wasn't looking forward to it, he remained sullenly silent.

"Ok, for your first time we'll go vanilla! Get on all fours and spread those sexy legs of yours." Liv decided to treat him by giving him quick rimming before taking his cherry.

Reluctantly Parker got into position without complaint. He wondered why Liv got down low and held on to his upper thigh before diving her tongue into his ass crack. "AH! L-LIV!"

In no time at all Liv was rewarded with Parker's moans as her tongue worked its way into her ass. She considered fingering the younger boy, but dismissed the thought as she desperately wanted to see him ride her before shooting his teen load all over her body. Just to tease her twin, she would be sure that Parker licked it all up in front of Maddie.

As soon as Liv saw that Parker was pushing back to get more of her tongue inside, she allowed him to have a few extra minutes before going on to the next phase of her plan.

"Ngh… This is weird..." Parker groaned, not wanting to admit that he was enjoying Liv's talented tongue.

"Just you wait, Parker. Liv knows how to fuck," Maddie growled.

The boy swallowed hard. "Oh god…"

Liv smirked as she pulled away before lining her bright-red strapon cock with her little brother's tight, virgin hole. She knew there was a bottle of lube in the drawer, but this was his punishment. With tremendous restraint, Liv gently eased herself inside her youngest brother, loving every little grunt and whine he made as she pushed further inside. She made sure to stop more times than necessary for him to get used to the unwelcome invader. She put in four inches before pulling out with and thrusting back in. With every thrust she pushed deeper in until Parker now had seven of the nine inches deep inside him.

"Ah-! P-please, Liv! Ta-take it out already!" The boy yelped when she thrust inside. "Ngh! I c-can't handle it!"

The blonde growled as she struggled to find her brother's prostate. She moved side by side, position herself so the fake cock would be pushed up and down in her hope to find that spot that would make her brother crave for more.

"Oh, gawd!" Parker gasped as the most intense bundle of nerves sparked throughout his body. What felt like a current ripped through the no-longer-virgin boy.

Knowing the right angle, Liv aimed and attacked it, with Parker gasping and moaning.

Unaware that his flaccid cock was hard and beginning to leak with the juice his sisters desired, Parker let out a soft moan.

"You like getting fucked, Parker?"

The boy couldn't remember why he was so afraid of being fucked; it felt incredible! "Oh yes, yes, fuck me, Liv! Oh shit, it feels sooooo goooood." His arms started to feel weak, so he lowered his upper body to the floor and rested his head on the floor with just his ass sticking in the air for his sister to dominate. He couldn't help but picture the fake cock pounding his backside to be that of his hunky karate instructor, Jack. He would be signing up for more classes over the Summer.

"I'm getting tired. How about I lie on the ground and you lower yourself on me?" Liv smirked at his whine as she took the dildo out of his ass to get a response.

"OK!"

The two swapped and, through some trial and error, Parker guided the red dildo back into his ass. With him controlling how much he took, he guided an extra inch inside himself and happily bounced about trying to find that special spot and unaware as to which angle would be best. Trying to find it, he recalled what it was in hatched a plan. Grabbing his cock, Parker stroked himself while still looking for that magic spot. Soon he gasped.

"Oh gawd!" Just like when Liv was in control, he aimed for that spot. Shamelessly, he groaned and cried with pleasure, and the girls loved seeing him enjoy having his ass toyed with by their favorite toy.

The moment of his revenge was soon coming, and with Maddie cuffed to the bed, he needn't fear her ruining it, but Liv was another matter. To prevent her from interfering he distracted her by using his free hand to play with her breasts.

Biting his lip to prevent his cries alerting her and steeling his resolve, he got up and turned aside and let his cock fire. He aimed at Liv's feet knowing that both girls were ticklish and wouldn't stand to have a tongue anywhere near it.

"Oh! H-haha, P-Parker!" Liv giggled from his tongue on her feet, struggling to move. She didn't notice him easing off the cock until his tongue was gone.

Parker struggled with the door and banged on the wood, until it dawned on him that the girls had it locked. With his head held against the door, the tanned teen listened to the jingle of chains and Liv's drawer sliding open. He knew what he was going to see when he turned around. Turning on his heel, meekly he said: "Heeey, Maddie…"

The sporty girl flashed an evil grin as she tightened her own strap-on. "Heeey, Parker."

"I should have charged more than 80 for the video…"


End file.
